Sparkly Kitchens
by Rainbow12567
Summary: Germany and Netherlands' friendship. First fanfic. Reviews are appreciated .
1. Chapter 1

The cold wing breezed through the door of the Dutch man's home. His German neighbor stood outside his home.

"So… What do you need?"

"I need a place to stay, if you don't mind. My house is flooded and Prussia insisted that he will take care of it himself. Spain and Romano are staying at Italy's house. And their far too messy for me."

"As long as you don't use the kitchen you can stay."

Upon entering the house, Germany immediately noticed that Netherland's home was immaculately clean, maybe even to an unhealthy degree.

"Germany! Germany! I made you pasta!"

Germany and Netherlands walked into the kitchen, but when Italy saw Netherlands face, he ran away while screaming in terror. Leaving a terrible mess behind. Netherlands had a face of horror and anger as he looked at his beloved, sparkly kitchen.

"I am so sorry for this mess caused by him. Allow me to clean this."

Netherlands turned around and looked at Germany's face. Now Netherlands never looked at Germany for real. Germany was tall, but everyone knew that. He had beautiful, clear skin. His body was fit and his eyes were the color of clear ice.

"Netherlands? Netherlands?"

Germany was able to convince Netherlands to lie down on the couch while he cleaned the kitchen. When Germany finished cleaning up, he noticed that Netherlands was falling asleep. So Germany decided to sing him a lullaby:

La-le-lu  
nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu  
wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen  
drum schlaf' auch du

La-le-lu  
vor dem Bettchen steh'n zwei Schuh'  
die sind genauso müde  
geh'n jetzt zur Ruh'  
dann kommt auch der Sandmann  
leis' tritt er ins Haus  
sucht aus seinen Träumen  
dir den schönsten aus

La-le-lu  
nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu  
wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen  
drum schlaf' auch du.


	2. Chapter 2

When Netherlands woke up he noticed that he was covered in a duvet, and Germany was gone. When he entered the kitchen, there was a bouquet of yellow tulips, kitchen appliances and some money.

"Good grief, he shouldn't have."

Netherlands sighed as he put on his coat and left for the world meeting.

"I'll conquer you French frog!"

"Not before I do, you mongrel!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL "

This was the first time he was late for the meeting, and it was chaotic. Russia and Belarus were scaring the Baltics, France and England were fighting as usual and the Italian brothers were talking about food. Oddly, Germany wasn't screaming or anything. He was looking out the window and humming the lullaby.

Germany noticed that Netherlands sat next to him and was looking at him. He looked away and blushed like crazy.

_He isn't as tough and intimidating as they say._

After a while, the Nordics noticed that Germany didn't make a peep since the meeting began. Italy kept hugging Germany, but that's just Italy being Italy. But what bothered them the most is that Netherlands kept looking at the Germanic nation. It was not an "I will send both you and you country into bankruptcy" look, but actually a sincere one.

After the meeting, the nations realized that something was wrong. Netherlands was late (that should never happen no matter what), Germany didn't scream for order or silence (something WAS definitely wrong). Something was up, and they wanted to know the reason.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am special or something?"

"W-What?"

"You sang me a lullaby and covered me with a duvet. I know for a fact that you don't even do that to Italy."

"I was trying to be nice."

"Let's go for a walk" – Netherlands said with a sigh and a soft smile- I heard you have a very sweet tooth. Prussia gave me some money to buy you a German chocolate cake. I suppose it's your favorite.

"Yes. Who told you?"

"A little Prussian birdie told me."

They walked to the café while being spied by France. They ordered a German chocolate cake and while eating it, Germany must have felt the inner child within him. Or else they're won't be a logical explanation behind the sudden smile of joy and happiness that was on the German's face. Now this probably the first time Netherlands saw Germany smile in real life, although he did see childhood photos of Germany in Prussia's albums. Prussia really did love his _kleiner Bruder_. The albino had albums upon albums of Germany, he even threatened the Dutch that if he will make Germany upset. He will murder him. The enthusiasm in Prussia's voice alone frightened him.

"Thank you Netherlands for buying me cake."

"You're welcome. You should smile more often."

"You said something?"

"No. But I do have a question, how in the world did you get used to Italy?"

" I didn't. I scream and him just as much as Prussia uses to."

"Prussia screamed at Italy?"

"Well when they were training."

" I see."

When they came back home, Germany asked if Netherlands had any horror games. He later excused himself to pay them. Meanwhile Netherlands was about to clean the kitchen (again), he pulled out two that were given to him by Prussia and France. A happy, childhood picture of Germany. And the other was of Germany mourning the death of both his and French soldiers.

France on the other hand, was distracted from spying Germany and Netherlands because of a pretty lady. He had the other nations to deal with…


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE DISTRACTED!"

JEEZ BRITAIN! HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

"God damn it France, aru."

"Well it isn't my fault that I saw Larena…"

"Lorena?"

"She is a pretty Spanish lady."

"Did you at least got SOME information on them?"

"Netherlands bought Germany a piece of cake in the local bakery."

"Are you saying that NETHERLANDS actually SPENT some MONEY on Germany!?"

France nodded.

"Veee! Maybe I should spy on them?"

"NO. I will spy on them. Because the British are much better spies that the French or the Italian."

Germany stopped playing Slenderman and went to Netherlands. The latter didn't notice the German creeping up on him.

"Hey. Can I cook something?"

"GO AWAY SPAIN."

"I am not Spain."

Looking at him, Netherlands saw an angry German who was upset for being mistaken for Spain. Giving him permission to use the kitchen. Germany was cooking his favorite dish: mashed potatoes with wurst. Then,just then, Netherlands had a "great" idea for a bet.

"Hey Germany ."- Netherlands began grinning.

"What is it?"

"I dare you to find England. If you win, I won't clean after Italy after he uses my kitchen. I win, you wear female clothing."

"Fine. But what is England doing?"

"Spying."

LATER

Netherlands was dragging England in a sack while Germany was in a state disbelief.

"I … I can't believe I'll have to wear female clothing."

Netherlands was smiling with pleasure knowing he won. Not many know that he actually held attraction toward the latter. He admired the German's love for order and his cleanliness. When he dumped England on the doorstep, Germany and him began walking home and the strong wind loosened Germany's hair and it was let down know. Unsurprisingly, Ludwig looked much younger and his eyes appeared bigger. Obviously, Germany noticed the look from Netherlands.

"What the hell Netherlands?"

"I…"

"You what?"

Germany really did like Netherlands. He never thought of Italy anything more than a friend. But then..

"I won."

"…Go to hell Dutch bunny."

"Is that my new nickname Luddy?"

"Way to ruin the moment… "

"You said something Luddy?"

"I'll clean the kitchen."


	5. Chapter 5

"I. Won't. Wear. That."  
"Oh. Come on Luddy. I'm sure that you will look adorable!"  
"NO."

Germany was embarrassed while Netherlands was waving female clothing.

"That is a shame. I thought the Germanic families were people who kept their word."  
"Hand it over."

Netherlands was smiling mischievously if not downright evil. While wiping the kitchen counter he was wondering if he could get the German to read romantic poems in Dutch.

_I bet Germany sounds adorable. Especially with that accent of his._

Germany, who finally arrived to the living room, was dressed in a black dress, white knee socks and a blue hairband.

"You don't look half bad."

_Who am I kidding? He looks so cute. He looks like he came from that romantic story I read. God this is perfect._

"Well. Are you happy?"  
"Can you read this?"  
"Read what?"

Netherlands handed him the book of poetry and asked him to read a poem. At first Germany was reluctant, but was threatened by Belgium who, out of nowhere just appeared outside of her older brother's house.

"No. I would rather sing something."  
"Wait. Since when do you sing?"  
" When I was little, Prussia and Austria thought that it would be cute if I sung to Austria's guests. Prussia taught me several languages because he wanted me to be a polyglot. Well basically, they taught me so many things so now I am multi-talented.  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"You obviously don't know the amount of screams and tears which were shed while playing the piano."

Netherlands adjusted the hairband on Germany's head. Until

"HONHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHON"  
"France where the hell are you?"  
"I've got a better question. Why is Allemagne (Germany in French) wearing a dress?"  
"Well he lost a –"  
"I don't care. Would you like some alcohol?"  
"I'm not against it."  
"I heard you French. Sing me a song. Pretty please?"  
"Why would I sing to you?"  
"Come on Germany, you are already dressed up as a girl. Would it kill you to sing a song in French?"

Germany shot a very unhappy look at Netherlands but gave in. He wanted some alcohol to cool off from the bet.

Doux, doux, l'amour est doux  
Douce est ma vie, ma vie dans tes bras  
Doux, doux, l'amour est doux  
Douce est ma vie, ma vie près de toi

Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu  
Berce mon cœur, mon cœur amoureux  
Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu  
Bleu comme le ciel qui joue dans tes yeux

Comme l'eau, comme l'eau qui court  
Moi, mon cœur court après ton amour

Gris, gris, l'amour est gris  
Pleure mon cœur lorsque tu t'en vas  
Gris, gris, le ciel est gris  
Tombe la pluie quand tu n'es plus là

Le vent, le vent gémit  
Pleure le vent lorsque tu t'en vas  
Le vent, le vent maudit  
Pleure mon cœur quand tu n'es plus là

Comme l'eau, comme l'eau qui court  
Moi, mon cœur, court après ton amour

Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu  
Le ciel est bleu lorsque tu reviens  
Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu  
L'amour est bleu quand tu prends ma main

Fou, fou, l'amour est fou  
Fou comme toi et fou comme moi  
Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu  
L'amour est bleu quand je suis à toi  
L'amour est bleu quand je suis à toi

"YOU GERMAN BASTARD!"  
"WHAT THE HELL FRANCE?!"  
"Why did you not tell me earlier that you know French?"  
"I did not find it necessary. If anything, when I was little Prussia and I stayed in France for a period of time to improve my French."

While France and Germany were arguing and getting drunk. Netherlands just looked at them and wondered about Germany.

_I wonder why Germany is so shy about his talents. And he seems to care more about others more than about himself. I know for a fact that he loves Prussia and Germania more than life. Isn't it odd, after the world wars he spent a generous amount of his time working in the fields with his men. The older nations would never do that. It is Christmas soon; Prussia said it is one of Germany's favorite holidays. He probably remembers the dark evenings with his late father. I hope the meeting tomorrow goes smoothly. Ludwig gets really frustrated with them. _

When Netherlands looked at Germany and France. They fell asleep.

_Germany. I'll find you a perfect present._

**Author's note: So yeah. Well exam week is FINALLY OVER. I have a headcanon that Prussia and Austria raised Germany to be multi-talented. AND DAYUM FRANCE ARE YOU NINJA OR WHAT!? Well I am very pleased with this chapter. I bet Germany won't look that bad in female clothing. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

It was a late December evening in Amsterdam. Two men were arguing in French…

"OH AINSI VOUS PENSEZ QUE VOUS POURRIEZ CELA POUR?!"  
"JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX FRANCIS!"

Netherlands looked at them awkwardly while holding a recorder to record them and ask Belgium to translate.

"NETHERLANDS DO YOU LIKE GERMANY?"  
"FRANCE HAVE SOME MANNERS!"

Netherlands was being stared with two pair of gleaming eyes. Waiting for the answer.

"Yes I do."

The second he said that, France said something in French and Germany broke into tears.

"I am saying the truth boy. He shaped your entire life."

And with that, France was gone. One the other hand, Germany was crying and, for the first time in years, hysterical. Netherlands looked at him and realized that those weren't just tears of anger. Germany was crying the tears of hatred.

"FRANCE WAS RIGHT. I HATE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE. ITALY BEFRIENDED ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE HRE. MY ENTIRE EXISTANCE WAS CONTROLLED BY HIS LIFE. THAT'S WHY PRUSSIA AND AUSTRIA FOUGHT FOR ME."

All those pent up emotions came out at the same time. Germany was in such grief. So that what Prussia meant by "emotional".

"Don't cry. I know I am not the best support. But if this will make you feel better. Prussia threatened me that if I make you upset, he will rip my limbs off, sew them back together and burn them."

Netherlands wiped off Germany's tears and kissed him. He picked the German up and cradled him for a while calming him down. After a half an hour or so, Germany began to smile and laughed.

"Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"  
"The only person who calms me down while cradling like this is Prussia. You're the first. If anything, Prussia will likely preach me about my grey hairs."  
" You have grey hairs? "  
"Italy."  
"Germany. You're one of the younger nations. You're younger than Liechtenstein. LIECHTENSTEIN. You should not have gray hairs. Promise me you won't scream at the meeting tomorrow."  
" No."  
"If you won't promise me then I will tell everyone that you wore a dress. And when that happens, almost everyone will try to force a dress on you to see how you look like."  
"Bastard. How dare you? Fine I promise."

Upon hearing that, Netherlands began to cuddle and kiss the German.

Author's note: ISN'T GERMANY THE CUTEST? If Germany seems really out of character then I am sorry. No really I am. I just think Germany is really sensitive (emotional) about people comparing him to HRE to the point of deep hatred towards his predecessor. And not everyone can't be that stoic all the time, right? He has got to have a breaking point. Prussia would be the mama! :D Am I the only one who think Netherlands would be the possessive ( and the protective) boyfriend?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Germany! You want to come to my house today?"  
"I guess so. Brother was probably going to kick me out of the house so I can socialize."

England and Netherlands just stared at them in awe. They've never seen those two interact with each other. Germany and Denmark were talking (mostly Denmark), while the rest of the nations came.

"Is it just me or is the Kraut much calmer than usual?"  
Of course Germany paid no attention to the others because he was being a good listener and was giving his entire attention to Denmark. France thought that Germany was much more attractive than usual because the younger nation was very content, which, we all know is rare for the German during conferences. The French began to give the German flirtatious looks; little did he know that the Dutch was sending him silent death threats due to yesterday's… incident. Although something unexpected happened, Denmark slipped his hands into Germany's dress shirt.  
"DON' . ."  
Denmark's smile was mischievous if not evil. Denmark began to tickle the Germanic, and then Netherlands joined. Now not many people have ever heard Germany laugh. But he had a very pleasant laugh. One e could say if Germany wasn't as serious as he is, he could be a very charming young man.  
"Am I the only one who is amazed by the Kraut's laugh?"  
While everyone else stared at the three, Germany kicked Denmark's face and pushed Netherlands away. Denmark apparently was suffocating from his own laughter; Netherlands' facial expression didn't change, at all. He was teased by his sister why he joined Denmark's attack on Germany.  
"Hey Germany, why don't smile more often?"  
"Russia. I just don't like to smile that much."

"NETHERLANDS. MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?"

Everyone looked at the door and there stood Prussia. Prussia was very angry. No, angry wasn't the right word, he was **furious**. Everyone knew that Prussia was extremely good at fighting, but only Germany knows how protective and frightening (not to mention powerful) his big brother can get. The reason for that is Prussia can't bear the thought of seeing someone make his little brother cry. He also hates Russia for taking his little brother away.

He made you cry didn't he?  
No. France made me cry.

Prussia looked at France, and grabbed Netherlands and slammed the door. When they (more precisely, Prussia dragging the Dutch after him) went to roof. Prussia just stared at Netherlands with a serious aura around him.  
"What is your relationship with Germany?"  
Netherlands knew he had to pick his words carefully.  
"You're not the talkative type are you Netherlands?"  
"I do like Germany. I just don't know a lot about him."  
Prussia looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He took him to the side while telling him stories about Germany's childhood, likes and dislikes, and so on. Netherlands listened attentively while beginning to understand his comrade's way of thinking.  
"You know. You should take Germany to a museum in Amsterdam. We visit the city every fall."  
"He likes Amsterdam?"  
" He doesn't like Amsterdam. He loves it. I used to take him there when he was a child. Sometimes I get Norway to use his magic to turn Germany back into a child. Netherlands."  
"What?"  
"Loosen up for God's sakes! I mean, Germany is already serious enough. If you're going to date him, which I'm sure will happen. I don't need two serious people in my house. At least I've got Denmark to mess with Germany when I'm too busy to do it."  
" I think I have to go back to the meeting."  
After leaving Prussia, he saw it was already lunch break.  
_How long was I listening to Prussia?_  
He saw Germany talking to Denmark. Belgium approached her brother to ask him some questions.  
"Are you dating Germany?"

" Well, when you were gone, Denmark and Germany were talking in Danish about you. I can speak Danish a little and to my understanding Denmark was teasing Germany about his crush on you. That actually suits his character. Germany probably is too shy to ask you, I mean, he is socially awkward. So… ask him out."  
"Belgium, stop grinning like that."  
"Come one. Germany deserves a little bit of loving. And I need a new ship."  
"Promise me you won't stalk us."  
" So you are taking him on a date?  
"Yes."  
Belgium was happy to see her brother hug Germany. It was cute to see Germany scolding Netherlands about personal space and such. Netherlands just remained silent and kept hugging Germany, much to the latter's disappointment.

**Author's note: I'M BACK! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer broke. D: Well tomorrow is the last day of school. My family and I are going to Russia ( Become one with Mother Russia, Da?). I probably won't update for a week or something, but when I come back I shall continue story. I'll write the drafts for the next chapters. In my excuse, it does consume a lot of my time ( revision, spelling and grammar check...). Feel free to give me ideas for the next chapters, I'm happy for new ideas. Who knows, I'll probably write one shots with the ideas which didn't make the story... Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**


	8. Chapter 8

As the meeting wrapped up, Netherlands wanted to talk to Germany, but Denmark kept getting the way. The three walked over to Germany's house (Denmark's idea). As they entered the house, Germany was greeted by his three dogs and two cats.  
"Germany there's a note."  
Ned was right, it was a note from his brother:  
**HEY WEST! Your awesome big brother is hanging out with France and Spain for a week. So for an entire week the house is YOURS! The beer is in the basement. Netherlands, I'm pretty sure you're there so I hope what I told you earlier.  
**Netherlands was looking at the piece of paper as if he was trying to burn it.  
"What did you guys do?"  
Germany knew better and decided to save Denmark from the uncomfortable situation.  
" Denmark, do you want to help me bake cupcakes?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Ludwig grabbed Mathias and walked into the kitchen and began to say the ingredients.  
'We need baking powder, vanilla extract, flour, buttermilk…  
Netherlands watched as the other were baking (and Germany cleaning at the same time) for a while now. Denmark tried to get him to participate but Germany stopped him.  
" Germany may I have you for a second?"  
Germany did not hear him due to Denmark's laughter. But Denmark did hear the man with the scarf and said:  
" OO-LA-LA! Are you going to ask him now? Belgium told me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Whatever you do Germany. **DO NOT. I REPEAT, DO NOT REJECT HIM**."  
Denmark pushed Germany out of the kitchen and locked the door. Germany awkwardly looked at Netherlands.  
"You want to go the park?"  
"Sure. But what about Denmark?"  
"Norway."

Denmark began to say things about love and Germany which caused Germany to blush profusely. Netherlands grabbed Germany's waist and pulled him closer to him. This move caused Germany to whelp. Denmark suddenly looked at them with an unsure expression on his face.  
"Denmark, what are you doing?"  
"I AM THE ONCOMING STORM! FEAR ME! PRAISE ME! I WILL NEVER STOP! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!"  
Netherlands slapped Denmark to shut him up.  
"There's storm coming. I'm out to buy beer."  
"Denmark I have beer in the basement."  
"Well I need to stock up. I personally think that beer is too expensive in Scandinavia and cross the border to buy it here."  
As Denmark left, he grabbed most of the cupcakes to give them to Iceland.  
"So we are not going to the park?"  
"I'm Dutch. I deal with strong wind all the time."  
Netherlands and Germany were talking for a while now. Germany's white cat grasped its claws onto Germany's dress shirt and began to scratch it. That, of course caused the blond pain because that cat didn't have his claws clipped yet. Netherlands tried to remove it but it ripped Germany's shirt off.  
"I'M BACK!"  
Denmark was shocked (who wouldn't?) to see Germany topless and Netherlands holding a leash and hugging (or in Denmark's mind: molesting) the German.  
" WHAT THE FU-"  
"THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS DENMARK"  
"I LEFT FOR 20 MINUTES AND THIS HAPPENS."  
Denmark looked at Germany who was being pulled by Ned."  
Netherlands noticed that Ludwig's ears were sensitive. Before he could bite I, Denmark (tried to) stopped but Netherlands just pushed him away and quickly kissed Germany.


	9. Chapter 9

"Netherlands?"  
Netherlands was dealing with Denmark, and then looked at the blond he held in his arms. Ludwig kissed Ned and ran his fingers through the Dutch's hair.  
" oh get a room you two. Although this is a perfect situation for Germany. … GERMANY, DO YOU KNOW THAT NETHERLANDS GOT YOU A GIFT!?  
After hearing that Netherlands grabbed Denmark's tie and pulled it; which cut the flow of oxygen to Denmark. This caused Denmark to panic; Germany was able to stop Netherlands from killing Denmark.  
"Don't worry Denmark. I'm sure Netherlands doesn't want to poison me."  
Germany noticed that Denmark and Netherlands were looking at him for an explanation.  
"Gift means poison in German."  
Denmark saw handcuffs in Netherlands bag.  
"You're in bondage aren't you"  
As Netherlands was about to smack Denmark (again), Germany looked shamefully at Denmark and in a soft voice he said:  
" Actually, I'm into bondage too…"  
Denmark's eyes were filled with horror as he looked at Germany.  
" I understand Netherlands, but YOU?! You- YOU'RE AN INNOCENT VIRGIN RIGHT?! THIS MUST BE NORWAY'S DOING!"  
"YES I'M A VIRGIN. YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT THAT OUT."  
Germany slapped Denmark.  
"WHAT IS THIS? SLAP DENMARK DAY!?"  
Germany grew tired of Denmark and was about to slap him again. But then he heard a soft meow.  
"What was that?"  
" Huh? You hear something?"  
Germany walked over to the laundry room and turned the lights. (Well, Denmark pushed him there.) He was followed by Denmark and Netherlands.  
The German's eyes searched the room very thoroughly to find the source of the noise. Germany was about to leave but then he heard the meow again. He looked at the laundry pile and there was a Nebelung kitten. The little kitten has a misty long-haired coat and looked back at Germany with its glowing green eyes.  
"Oh my fucking god. Look at that kokettierend, schön Kätzchen."  
Germany picked up the kitten and thanked Netherlands.  
"Germany. Why do react like that?"  
"I like cute things, because I've always been big. People are frightened by me."  
" That's not true. I remember when I was selling goods to remember a few centuries ago I saw you as a child. Denmark and I are much older than you and we saw you playing with Prussia all the time."  
"Hey remember when we were at Prussia's house Germany used to follow Prussia like a little puppy. You know he still does that."  
"He still follows Prussia."  
"Yep. Especially when they are at other nation's houses."  
"How are going to the name the kitten?"  
Germany looked at the kitten and said:  
" I guess I'll name her Misty."  
" No offense but you guys should totally the date. Let's celebrate with BEER."  
They spent the rest of the night getting drunk and Denmark tried to marry Germany off to Netherlands.

**Author's note: Thank you for all the positive reviews! This means more than you think it does. I'll try to update the story at least once a week but my school is murdering us with homework so I'll try my best.**


End file.
